


The Perks

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Bleeding, Camaro - Freeform, Derek's got Jokes!, Episode: s06e19 Broken Glass, Kate is a bitch, M/M, My own way in which it should have gone, New Arrival - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 06, Stiles & Guns, Wolfsbane, episode fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: The scene where Kate was beating the shit out of Derek with my own twist and one major tweek.*"I know that you can heal from one or two shots, but a direct hit to the face? I don't think so..."He saw he pointer finger flirt with the trigger and a shot rang out."How do you like that, bitch!"





	The Perks

**Author's Note:**

> After hearing Derek's joke: I thought it was smile... I immediately thought, "Stiles' has been rubbing off on you' (Not like that)
> 
> And boom! This rushed job was created.
> 
> Listened to the song Unity by Shinedown, because this song is a perfect description as to how Stiles and Derek found their way back to each other.

The loud clap and bang of the shotgun rang out.

The bullets cut through his skin, a burning white pain igniting throughout his back. Derek knew Chris had taken cover as another shot was fired, like a thunder clap in the dead of night. The force knocked him down, his body collapsing on the rough earth.

He flashed to his call… one call that he had made without Argent knowing.

He forced his body around, the ground biting his palms, but nothing was as agonizing as the blinding pain of the wolfsbane coursing through his body, attack him from within. He fell on his front, his arm a stretched for the bottle but a heavy weight on his hand stopped his reaching.

He glanced up, ignoring the growing ache in his hand as irritation and anger building within him. Slowly, a form crouched before him, lifting up their hand to their FBI cap. Long blonde locks tumbled out and then her haunting face came into view.

“Hey handsome… miss me?”

She remained crouched over him, her weapon casually pointed toward him as she gazed down, her eyes filled with superiority. Slowly Kate straightened up, her body raising, her tall silhouette lording over him as if she still thought she had some control over him.

She cocked her shotgun and pointed it at him.

“You’re just as popular as ever, aren’t you?” She taunted, tilting her head with that condescending expression of adoration.

Derek glared at her.

“Must be those _blue eyes_.” She said with a gruff ending.

A boot stuck his face, the poison weakening his resolve, leaving him to her presumed mercy. His body jerked back, his back collided with the ground. White dots burst forth in his vision as the bullets in his back was forced deeper inside.

He moved to straighten up, refusing to remain on the ground like a wounded animal.

“Those perfect cheekbones.” She continued on, clutching the gun in both hands and slammed the handle against his jaw.

Derek grunted in pain, counting in his head, reminding himself to keep her busy. She was less likely to shoot her brother as long as her favorite obsession laid vulnerable at her feet. For Kate it was all about power and with a hunger so obvious, it was easy to lure her in.

Her words drifted through his head and despite the situation he was in, Derek felt a burst of amusement overpower the pain. Against his own volition, a chuckle broke free as he struggled up on his elbow, lifting his body up just a bit, enough to keep her eyes on him and only him.

“And here I thought it was my smile.” He retorted breathless, his eyes smug as they locked with hers.

She let out a laugh as she lifted up a small see-through bottle containing a pale-yellow liquid, “where’s the rest?”

“Why?” Derek asked. “It’s not enough to save Gerard? You really think it’s gonna make a difference with him? You’re what he _hunts_ , Kate.”

His words must have struck a nerve because her smug, murderous smile slipped as the gun in her hands lifted. He saw the blurred form of the barrel before him but he kept his eyes fixed on her.

“I know that you can heal from one or two shots, but a direct hit to the face? I don’t think so…”

He pressed his lips together tightly, his green eyes fearless, his heart erratic but for once not for worry of his life. She wouldn’t hurt him, he knew that. Kate loved to play with her prey, torture them with mind games and corrupting words.

He saw her pointer finger flirt with the trigger and a shot rang out.

Kate jerked back, her shoulder sprouting blood. Heavy footsteps came from afar, drawing closer as another shot followed another. She spun around at the onslaught of attack upon her, running toward the vans for cover.

The footsteps pounded in Derek’s ears. He heard the frantic heartbeat, a small part of him amazed that Kate didn’t pick it up, and his body instantly relaxed when the new arrival paused just a beat before coming to him.

Derek smirked as he glanced up at his savior, taking in his denim jeans and ash-grey leather jacket over his red plaid shirt.

He continued to fire at the car, his feet planted a part, his stance perfected and his expression deadly and unflinching.

“Argh!” He heard Kate groan behind the van.

“How do you like that, bitch!” Stiles shouted at her, finally ceasing fire.

Derek groans, his heavy, deep laugh rocketing his body as he turned around to glance at Chris. The hunter had his hand lifted, his gun clasped firmly in his palm, clearly having been ready to fire before Stiles showed up. His icy blue eyes were widened with momentary shock before he shook himself out of it and forced himself to his feet.

“Oh! You always have to fuck things up, huh, Stiles!” Kate shouted angrily from afar. “Well guess what?! This wolfsbane is going in a bullet! A BULLET I PLAN TO PUT IN YOUR BEST FRIEND’S HEAD!”

Shots rang out once more, Stiles finger mending around the trigger and Derek reached out instinctively, grasping the thick material of Stiles’ jean as the younger man made a move toward the vans. He heard Kate’s pained groan and her rapid footsteps as she took off.

They couldn’t handle her alone, not with Chris injured and Stiles no doubt almost out of bullets. Derek felt the rough tug as Stiles tried to shake him off, and groaned as the movement parted his already punctured flesh.

“Fuck!” Stiles spat out, holstering his gun on his hip before he spun around. Hands grabbed Derek’s jacket and helped him to his feet. He stumbled just a bit but a steady grip on his hips held him firmly in place.

Derek sighed, smiling through the pain. “You sure took your time.” He said through harsh breathing.

Smug whiskey eyes met his and a grin followed.

“Stiles? What the hell are you doing here?” Argent forced out, drawing Stiles and Derek’s attention to his hunched over form, his hand clutching his shoulder as he stumbled to his feet.

The hunter looked between the two and before he could open his mouth, Stiles cut him off. “You gotta go.” He said to Argent urgently.

Derek knew what was to come, so he turned around and stumbled to his car, hearing Stiles rush after him as the human shouted over his shoulder. “Get to Beacon Hills! Warn Scott!”

“Stiles! What are you---“

Derek grabbed the door handle of his car and spilled into the passenger side.

“Take my car! Leave yours! Go!” Stiles shouted to Chris just as he slid into the driver side seat.

He started the car instantly, the head lights illuminating Argent’s stunned expression as they backed out and spun around wildly, leaving the bewildered man behind in the review mirror. Derek arched back into his leather seat, squeezing his eyes shut in pain.

“Hey! Hey!” A hand tapped his face. Derek opened his eye and tip his head to the side, meeting Stiles’ own terrified once. “Don’t you fucking pass out! I am not carrying your ass up those stairs again!”

Derek said nothing as he bit back a groan before a thought occurred to him. “We need---“

“Yeah, I know! Just shut up and let me get us to my place. I’m already packed and McCall is getting a word from me about that bitch wearing my uniform! FBI, my ass! Goddamn it, I need to hand that evidence in, this shit has to stop.” Stiles kept talking rapidly, speeding down the empty stretch of road, his body shifting and his hands white-knuckled and wrapped around his steering wheel. “By the way, don’t think we aren’t gonna talk about you voice mailing me from a fucking payphone that you needed back up! You don’t leave shit like that in a voice mail! WHAT IF I WASN’T ON TIME!”

Derek huffed under his breathe, tipping his head to look at Stiles once more. “I never doubt you.”

He saw the corner of Stiles lips tug up as the human shot him a look. “Don’t sweet talk me. I’m up here with my nerves, alright.” He glanced in the review mirror. “God, I’d call Scott and he won’t pick up.”

“Just drive, Stiles. We’ll get there.” Derek grounded out.

The car purred as Stiles floored the accelerator. “Never thought my first time in this beauty would be like this.”

“This is the only time.” Derek pointed out.

“We’ll see. Now shut up, save your energy. We need to get that shit out of you fast and spoil more of my sheets with your blood no doubt.”

He was distracting himself, Derek knew this.

“Perks of knowing a werewolf.”

Stiles snorted but kept his eyes on the road. “Perks of dating Derek Hale.”

Derek’s lips tugged up into a weak smirk at that. Like he had said, there was only one thing that would ever convince him to return to Beacon Hills… and he was sitting right beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes... Like I said this was a rush job and I wanted it out as soon a possible.


End file.
